yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HB
Please see documentation on customizing the interface and the User's Guide for usage and configuration help. If you have further questions you can also ask for help on my talk page :) --Josh Parker 03:09, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) Image sizes Yeah, I'm still putzing around with my user page, I'd actually like to get rid of the earlier image, can you do that? I couldn't see a way to delete an image once it was uploaded. oldyoyoguy 15:31, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Logo competition Consider yourself a judge! :-) Sorry I didn't spot you volunteering earlier. --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:57, 2 March 2006 (PST) signing your name Just a quick note, you shouldn't sign your articles with your name, only sign the discussion areas like the coffee machine or user talk pages :) --Josh Parker 14:03, 30 Sep 2005 (PDT) trick images Who made those trick images you have been putting up? They are fantastic! Good job! --Josh Parker 16:35, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) Welcome back Hi Hans! It's great to see you back at the yo-yo wiki. A few things have changed, so if you have any questions or issues feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. --Wilfred 18:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Alignment Fixes Hi, Hans - if you want to keep page elements from being rearranged by ads, align them to the left hand side of the page rather than the right. I've been uploading images to YoYo Wiki and keeping them to the right as that seems to be the way it had been done previously, but anything can be fixed by going into the code and actually changing the tag from 'right' to 'left'. That's how I do it on my own Urban Vinyl Wiki - head over and take a look at the code for any image on those pages, and you'll see what I mean. Shawn (talk) 21:10, 3 July 2008 (UTC) HB - sorry I didn't answer sooner but I was busy with some other projects beforehand. I'm not sure why frames around images behave that way you're describing, but a very easy fix to your issue is to use a gallery. You can copy the code from this page: http://urbanvinyl.wikia.com/wiki/Jim_Henson%27s_City_Critters starting with the "br clear="all" tag. It keeps things neat and you don't have to bother with tables. Hope that helps! Shawn (talk) 12:34, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Hi... Hey HB, I just wanted to say Hi and introduce myself. I'm Rick and I'm relatively new to the yo-yo wiki, but I'm having fun. I saw you are doing a lot of edits again that is great hope to see you around. Later ---- MadYoer (Communicate!) 18:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) *I understand being busy… I have three kids and a house that is a fixer upper. I just finished remodeling the bathroom and now I’m adding a pantry and Washer and dryer room. But there is always time for hobbies, I’ve been yo-yoing pretty consistent for along time now and I still love it. *I love my Silver Bullet (My first metal yo-yo), it spins so long for a wooden axle yo-yo I can hardly believe it sometimes. But Sad to say mine has had better days, I really should try and buy another one I just haven’t gotten around too it. *There is so much to do at the Yo-Yo Wiki it is hard to know what to do next so I just have fun and do whatever catches my eye or seams to need to be done. Good to hear from you.-- MadYoer (Communicate!) 19:54, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Re:logo I've uploaded the highest resolution copy I'm aware of to Image:YyoyowikiRos.jpg. Originally it was just the lower resolution copy for the logo on the sidebar but Josh contacted Rosgana later and asked for a higher resolution copy. If you want an even bigger version you'll have to contact them (I can provide email addresses if you want). --Wilfred 11:10, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Wiki Shirt Hi HB, I was reading that you were working on a Yo-yo Wiki Shirt how did that turn out...Just wondering?!?-- MadYoer (Communicate!) 22:00, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Trick that Jumper taught you... I saw your uploaded pictures of the trick Jumper taught you.... Some guy on a forum showed a video of that trick, so I learned it too. I now use that all the time to loosen my string, definitely a useful trick. But alas... =] I don't know the name of it either... I can though ask around, I'm sure someone will know. Yo shi 22:54, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Re: modded yo-yos I totally agree with your statement HB “I would prefer mods that still are recognizable as the original yo-yo (like Takeshi's recessed Freehands) on the page of the original yo-yo.” But right now they are some on separate pages instead of being listed under the corresponding yo-yo. I feel that the yo-yo page should basically be for manufactured Runs of yo-yos. Then we should either make a modds Category or Push them into the Original Yo-yo category. I Think I lean more towards a modified yo-yo category for two reasons. First because by putting it in the original article like the freehand then we would potentially give them more credibility than they might usually receive or deserve. I also feel by placing someone’s modd in the Yo-yo article we potentially could have a ton of modds listed (EX Freehand modds byTakeshi, HigBy, and any other person that has ever done a modd on a Freehand.) -- MadYoer (Communicate!) 20:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Tricks Hey HB I just added an example of a sports ladder to the Trick Ladder page. I thought since you have been working on tricks, there might be some tricks you would want to add from your repertoire so we could link all of them. All the new trick pages you have been doing look great...Talk to you later. O yea the shirt looks great I’ve got to make one. -- MadYoer (Communicate!) 23:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Dang Hey HB... Man you are busten out! I can’t wait to see all your working on.-- MadYoer (Talk) 00:02, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Re: statistics The best way of seeing the most visited pages is at . However I've also found and , and I'm really not sure what the difference is. There's also which is old and fairly inaccurate, and which has a lot of data, but WikiaStats is about content rather than visits. There's also some interesting information at . I'll ask the guys at wikia the difference between most popular and most visited when I can. We don't have any information about what is the most popular article to go to from another, at least to my knowledge. I notice someone has installed google analytics though, so someone might be able to answer your question. I'll ask around. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:12, 29 September 2008 (UTC) There is a Yo-Yo Wiki T-Shirt!?!?! I need to get around more!!!! Schalicto 06:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC)